kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Roidmude 077
was a Low-Class Bat-Type Roidmude. Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Bat *Human form/synchronize: Toshio Miwa *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed's SpeeDrop and Kamen Rider Accel's Accel Glanzer Maximum Drive (body, core and Gaia Memory) Character History Global Freeze As one of the 108 Roidmudes across the Earth, 102 evidently participated in the April 2014 revolution against humanity which would become known as the Global Freeze, though this unit's specific location and and activities at this time remain unknown. Beast Taking the form of criminal Toshio Miwa, 077 was responsible for Gaia Memory-related cases and possessed the Beast Gaia Memory which transformed him into the Beast Dopant. In this Dopant form, 077 battled Kamen Riders Drive and Mach until Ryu Terui, as Accel, arrived to battle the Roidmude. 077 was ultimately destroyed, along with his Gaia Memory, by the combined Rider Kicks of Kamen Riders Drive and Accel. Post-mortem 077 was added to the Eradicated Roidmude Table. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Forms - Low-Class= *Height: 210cm *Weight: 97kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Flight : Bat-Type Low-Class Roidmudes have the power to form wings from their back, allowing them to fly. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. - Dopant= *Height: 235cm *Weight: 210kg By gained the Beast Memory, he can transform into the with superhuman strength and self-regenerative powers. }} Notes *It is known that Gaia Memories can only work with organic biology, but 077's compatibility can be justified, given that Roidmudes are unique androids with the capability to replicate almost all of human traits. However, since he lacks a Living Connector, it is possible to share the similar drawback that a human user possesses. **It should be noted that when 077 used the Gaia Memory for the first time after stealing it, the effects had caused him to collapse in the middle of Tokyo and Futo. *077 copied the same human disguise as Roidmude 051. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **Episode 37: Who is Aiming for the Ultimate Taste? **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser '' **Episode 43: When Will the Second Global Freeze Start? Category:Roidmudes Category:Bat Monsters Category:Drive Characters Category:Dopants Category:Dopant users